1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle, and more particularly relates to an American cruiser motorcycle having a riding position in which a rider sits with both legs extended forward.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of motorcycles are available in the market that have different features depending on use conditions, user preferences, etc. Amongst these motorcycles, “American cruiser” motorcycles are widely available (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-90880 (Page 4, FIG. 1)).
Normally an American cruiser motorcycle has an external appearance wherein a front fork is steeply inclined to the rear, and the vehicle height and the seat height is low. As a result, the American cruiser motorcycle has a riding position where the rider hardly leans his/her upper body forward at all, while extending both his/her legs forward.
In contrast to other types of motorcycles, the design of an American cruiser motorcycle has emphasized steerability and comfort at low speeds. In recent years, there has been increased demand for improved maneuverability and stability of American cruiser motorcycles at high speeds. However, because of the external appearance of the American cruiser motorcycle, it is difficult to improve maneuverability and ensure stability at high speeds.